Samurai Sorcerer
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: When The Sorcerer sends up his daughter to help destroy the Ninja, she becomes the Ninja's sidekick right under his nose. With both the Ninja Nomicon and Dark Magic on our hero's side, will the Sorcerer meet his end, or will his daughter destroy the Ninja? Note: At CH. 5, the story begins to be a MK 2011 crossover.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Core: Hey. I'm taking a break from Wreck It Ralph and doing this.**

**Mystery: Hey, why am I back?**

**Core: Because I can. I don't own Rand Cunningham 9****th ****Grade Ninja.**

**Mystery: Oh, I see where this is going. But I'm not going along with it willingly.**

**Samurai Sorcerer: First Day**

My life is a wreck. I've lived underground for almost 15 years; my dad is evil, green and old. Not just old; ancient. The only education I've ever gotten is in an 800 year old tradition; Dark Magic. And I only had one outfit, a long green skirt, green tee shirt covered by a white overcoat and a pair of 800 year old slippers. Anyway, I've always wanted to go topside, and on the day high school started back up, I was allowed up to go, but one condition.

"You can go up." My dad said to me. "But only if you help me DESTROY THE NINJA!"

"How do you even know there's going to be one this year?" I asked my father, brushing some of my black hair out of my face.

"Because, the last ninja was assigned 4 years before." He responded in his usual dead serious tone. "Look, don't you want to go above ground?"

"Fine. I'll do your dirty work." I said, giving in.

"Good, may you spread chaos." Dad said. "Also, take this orb. It will give you what you need."

"All right, but I'm only doing this to go up." I said as a green fog filled the air. With one cough, I appeared in front of a high school being flooded by returning high school students and 9th graders. I was walking up the massive stairs of Norrisville High, when a freshman (I could tell) bumped in to me. He was had purple hair, blue eyes, and strange shoes that had zippers on the sides. He had a red shirt covered by a gray overcoat and black jeans. While he was regaining his composure, a black mask with red stripes fell out of his bag.

"Oh man, you shouldn't have seen that." The boy remarked, trying to pick up the mask, but I managed to get it first.

"Hmm, Tengu feathers. Obviously Japanese. Maybe… No. Couldn't be." I said, tossing the mask back to the boy. "By the way, name's Sage."

"I'm Randy Cunningham." The boy introduced himself.

"Freshman?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded, shoulders slumping. "And if we don't hurry, we're going to be late." And sure enough, school was starting in 5 minutes. Then I realized I had a secret weapon; the orb Dad gave me. I pulled it out of my white overcoat and walked over to behind a giant stone pillar and the orb transformed into a small hourglass.

"What do I do with this?" I asked myself. I turned it over and looked back at Randy. He was moving slower than usual.

"Well, this is better lunch money." I said to myself as I rushed to class, my long green skirt flowing.

Made it just in time. The hourglass transformed back into the orb. Before the teacher saw it, I shoved it back into my jacket. Randy was close behind and sat at the back. The teacher, right behind Randy, came in asked "How was your summer?" and then demanded an essay. By the end of the essay, all I had was, 'I spent my summer underground.' But Randy spazzed and tore up his essay and gave an obviously fake reason for tearing it up.

Strangely, lunch came soon after and the day was half over. Couldn't tell if it was the orb or the disproportion of above world time. I felt something vibrate in my pocket. It was the orb. I ducked under a table and answered.

"Yes?" I said to the orb.

"Hello honey." Dad said to me. "Time to spread some chaos."

"But I don't want to cause any chaos." I said to the orb. "I even made a friend. His name is Randy."

"Of course you would make a friend by now. You're just like your mother." Dad responded. "And if you don't want to help, I could always just let out the other side of you, the daughter I've always loved more. Bye dear." The orb died down and I got up from under the table. A red smoke came from over on another table, where a ninja appeared and he had the mask Randy had from earlier. Didn't take me long to put 2 and 2 together. Randy Cunningham was the ninja.

"All right Raven, come on out, but nothing too crazy." I said as a dark green light consuming me. When it cleared, I was wearing all black except for my jacket which was dark red. If you're wondering how I'm still telling this from my prospective, I'm just taking a back seat while Raven is in control. She approached Randy with the in love look with her usual moxie.

"Hey there Mr. Ninja." She said in an attractive tone. I knew exactly where this was going, and if dad found out that I had befriended the ninja, both of us were dead meat, or worse, I would be locked back down underground. I couldn't let her do this. "So, you want to go on a date?" Little Miss Direct continued. The ninja was giving off some weird body language. I couldn't take it anymore. Pushed to the point of jealousy, I retook control of my body, and dragged Randy (The Ninja) to the janitor's closet.

"Hey Randy." I said to him. I could tell he was shocked through his mask.

"What the juice!" He responded. "How did you know?"

"I may have lived in underground for almost 15 years, but it doesn't take a lot to put 2 and 2 together." I said; when we heard screaming through the door. The ninja sprang into action, while I took a more timid approach walking to where the screams were. They were coming from outside.

On the outside of the school, a carelessly thrown together monster was wreaking havoc. The ninja smoke-bombed in as cheers filled the lawn. He tried his best to defeat it, but in a matter of minutes, he was pinned by a secret arm that came out of the thing's chest.

"Okay, that's all kinds of snasty." The ninja practically yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to intervene. As the evil monster stood over Randy, a green laser fired, cutting of the secret arm. I was the one who fired the shot, in Raven's outfit.

While Randy was getting beaten around, Raven and I came to an agreement; I could use her clothes if she became her own physical being. I cut my orb into three, stuck one in my pocket and gripped the other two in my hands. I went to defend Randy from the charging monster, transforming the orbs into metal gloves, my petit fists balled. I quickly socked the monster in the gut as Randy regained his balance. He pulled out a ninja sword with that surprised look on his face, and quickly hacked the thing to pieces.

"Thank you, Norrisville High." The ninja said. "But this victory was not just achieved by me; allow me to introduce my partner, the Samurai." He gestured to me as I gave a nervous smile. To make things even more awkward, he smoke bombed out, leaving me with the crowd. I scurried away as the last bell rang, following Randy, who was now out of ninja mode, as closely as I could. I eventually caught up with him.

"What the juice Sage, why are you following me?" Randy asked me.

"To be honest, I have nowhere to go." I said pulling out the puppy eyes. It didn't work. "I like to punch graves." I continued. That was what sold it.

The first question I asked Randy when we got to his home was, "Are you sure your parents won't mind me being here?"

"Come on Sage, they are never around." Randy responded reassuringly. He led me to a rather large room with just a bed in it.

"And this is where you will be staying." Randy said.

"Thanks man." I said. "You won't regret this."

Later that night, after I set Raven free (All she could say was "I'm free!), one of my orbs started to vibrate. It was dad again.

"Hey dad." I said.

"So honey. So, have you seen the ninja yet?" He asked. I peered out the hall.

"No but I'll keep looking." I said as the orb died down.

**Core: So bro, it's been a while. What did you think?**

**Mystery: Eh.**

**Core: WHAT!? I worked 9 hours on this, and that's all you have to say?**

**Mystery: Yes.**

**Core: Fine. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured and Given

**Core: Welcome back everyone.**

**Mystery: He's still working on his Randy Cunningham fic.**

**Core: They know because of the update.**

**Mystery: Oh right. Core doesn't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja. And on with the story.**

**Samurai Sorcerer: Captured and Given**

Randy and I learned a lot that first week on the job. Like Hannibal McFist is after us for unknown reasons and Dad was taking over troubled students to serve his purpose. Anyway, it was Saturday, and I heard this strange beeping. I pulled my eyelids, got out of bed, and found Randy doing the same.

"Why do we have to get up?" I whined to Randy. "Isn't it Saturday?"

"Yeah," He replied, not completely awake. "I just forgot to turn off the alarm clock."

"Alarm what?" I asked.

"Never mind." Randy responded. After breakfast and a few rounds of Grave Puncher, we turned on the TV. It was stuck on the news and neither of us wanted to go up and change it. It was an interview on Hannibal McFist; Norrisville's famous billionaire.

"Hello everybody." Hannibal said, waving his robot arm. "I will give $1000 to anybody who knows the identity of the Ninja, as for his little samurai girlfriend, $500 on her head. That's all, back to you in the studio." The news returned to the studio.

"Well what do you know?" I said to the man of the house. "We have a ransom on our heads. But thankfully, nobody knows that we are the Ninja and Samurai, right?" Randy had his nervous body language again. "Right?" I asked, getting a little bit nervous.

"Here's the thing," Randy said, shifting uncomfortably. "While you were getting settled in, I told my best friend, Howard."

"Howard?" I asked, confused.

"He's been my best friend for years, and I'm positive he wants that reward." Randy replied. "We have to beat him to McFist's before he rats me out."

"All right, stick to the shadows and I'll be right behind you." I said, rushing to my room. The reason I was so tired that morning was because I decided to upgrade my armor for most of last night. My new armor was black and red Samurai armor with golden Chinese details. The sleeves on the top part of the armor were red gauntlets with the same gold details. My black skirt was made of sheets of steel. On my belt was one of my orbs. And my black hair was held up in a ponytail with golden rings.

I rushed out of Randy's house, concentrated, and a brown motorcycle appeared on the road. After a short ride into the heart of Norrisville, I found the McFist building. I couldn't really miss it; it was 20 stories high. At the moment I got there, Randy smoke bombed next to me and right behind him was a wide boy in a blue shirt.

"Whoa buddy." Randy said, grabbing the boy by the collar. "Is the money really worth it?" The boy just nodded. I decided to slap him.

"Let's try that again. Is the money worth it!?" I said, raising my hand and shooting a death glare. Out of fear, he started to nod rapidly. "Good." I dropped him onto the sidewalk. All of a sudden, he fell through the sidewalk into a shaft, likely heading into McFist Industries.

"All right, how are we getting in?" Randy asked me.

"All right, I'm going to walk in and defeat robots as I go while you go in through the potentially dangerous and booby trapped vents." I said, walking into the front door as my orb flew back onto my belt. Walking down the main hall of the first floor while the vents rustled with ninja and rats, I noticed an elevator, guarded by two Robo-Apes. I walked up to them, transforming my green orb into a Kusarigma (what Randy would call his Ninja Chain-Sickle) only in black and gold. With one slice, the Apes (Both halves) fell to the floor as I got on the elevator.

I looked the elevator buttons and noticed a strange one. It read 'McFist's Office/Torture Chamber'. I pushed it and generic elevator music started playing, only at an unbearable frequency. I clutched my ears in pain as I dropped to the floor. The elevator around me started to dim as the doors opened.

The next thing I knew, I was in a large cell with a splitting headache. Behind the bars was an African-American scientist in a purple lab coat.

"Nice to the prisoner is awake." He said to me. I rush towards him and grabbed him by the neck.

"How long was I out!?" I said through my teeth.

"About a week." He said weakly. "And your Ninja boyfriend has no clue." Out of anger, I threw him across the floor. I took the orb from my belt and it shifted into a phone and called Randy.

"Hello, Ninja, I need help!" I whispered into the phone. "Help me! I've been captured by McFist." I hung up and put the orb back on my belt. In a matter of minutes, I heard a familiar scurrying in the ducts. The grate on the ceiling was kicked open as a masked face offered a hand out of my cell. I reached, but the armor weighed me down. I took off the excess armor revealing the old Samurai costume underneath. With weight of my shoulders, I could grab the Ninja's hand. He pulled me up into the vent and we made our way to the exit. We left the building, and headed home.

That next morning, I awoke as groggy as usual. The pain in my head had subsided. I went downstairs to find Randy willingly watching the news. It was another interview with McFist.

"Oh, it's nothing to fear," McFist started. "It's just an artifact from the lab went missing yesterday, $2000 for anyone who can bring it in!" We just started laughing at his misery, when I felt something in my coat pocket. I pulled out of my pocket a plain black book with red Chinese symbols with golden glowing circles. The symbols read 'Samur-Omicon'. One the back, I found a note from dad.

"This is for you." It read. "Your mother was a Samurai too and she too had this book. The duty of a Samurai is to protect the Ninja and keep evil like me underground. But make no mistake; I will destroy you as well. Say hi to your ninja boyfriend for me." Why does everybody think we're dating? But at the moment, all I could think now was _Thank you Dad._

**Core: That's where we will end tonight. Please review everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3: Boomerang

**Core: Hey world. **

**Mystery: Hey where was I last chapter?**

**Core: You were tied up in the closet. I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

**Mystery: Wait! What!**

**Samurai Sorcerer: Boomerang**

After another giant robot and stank filled week, I decided to kick back in front of a computer screen, watching what was going on in McFist's office. It was actually live streaming it from a small camera in McFist's office. 10,000,000 views. Randy barged in all of a sudden with an alarmed look.

"Sage! I finally found you! Howard broke both his- hey, what are you watching?" Randy's attention snapped towards the screen as his plight vanished.

"Hey Ninja." I responded. "I planted a camera in the office of our worst enemy. It's hilarious. Watch this." I brought up a part from earlier that day. It was McFist twiddling his thumbs when the phone rang.

"Sir, it's your mother. She wants to discuss her will with you." Viceroy said over the intercom. "She wants to give you everything as her only living relative."

"You take it Viceroy, I'm busy." The pre-recorded idiot said. Randy and I brought out laughing.

"The weird thing is that his grandma has more money than him!" I said through my laughing. I fast forwarded to the present and saw a close up of Viceroy.

"Hey sir, found the thing that everyone was laughing at." Viceroy said, holding the camera in front of McFist's face.

"Well get rid of it. It's bad for business." McFist said as the camera was crushed. Randy disappointment face appeared.

"Don't worry, back up camera." I said, holding up a generic remote with a big red button. I pushed the button and McFist's office came back into view.

"You know Viceroy; this camera thing has given me an idea." Mcfist said. "We start a TV show in Norrisville High and find the Ninja and Samurai with by seeing who is there during the robot attacks."

"That sounds like a lot of tedious work, and I don't see our ratings being very high!" Viceroy retorted.

"I DON'T CARE!" McFist yelled. "Just do it now, or your FIRED." Viceroy just left.

"What do you think just happened?" I asked Randy.

"I believe our robot fighting days are over." Randy said. We spent the rest of the weekend in peace.

That following Monday, in Mrs. Driscoll's science class, I saw something I never thought I would see; Viceroy as a science class assistant. My jaw dropped open. Howard and Randy had the same reaction. Thankfully, because of the surface world's extremely strange time system, the bell rung as soon as class started.

"What the juice!" Randy exclaimed. "The guy that has tried to kill us so many times is now our science teacher's assistant."

"Yeah," I said scolding. "Why should he have to go through humiliation when he should be bettering society with his inventions, that don't kill people." Then I had an idea.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked curiously.

"How about we have Viceroy-" I started as a poorly built robot appeared on the front lawn.

"I'll be back." Randy said. He put on the Ninja mask, dashed out the door, and was literally back in two seconds.

"Wow that was easy." Randy said de-ninjaed. "Without Viceroy, there is no challenge." Then we had our realization. Without Viceroy, there were no good robots to fight, taking away 50% of our fun.

"We have to get Viceroy back to McFist." We said at the same time. We rushed back into the science room, to find Viceroy crying into Mr. Driscoll's skeleton.

"Oh, hey kids." Viceroy said, pretending we had never seen that. "What do you want?"

"We were just wondering if you could stop teaching and go back to building giant robots." I said.

"Yeah right, besides, how do you know I build the stuff?" Viceroy asked stubbornly.

"Tiny cameras." I said, holding up my product.

"That was you!?" Viceroy asked, enraged look on his face. But in time, his face turned smug. "Well played." He said.

"Plus, I've seen the pay rates here," I said confidently. "And trust me; you will want to leave after your first pay check. In fact, here it comes now." The principal immediately walked in with a small envelope. Viceroy opened it and his eyes widened in horror. He left running.

That next weekend, I was watching more McFist office hilarity, when Viceroy noticed my other camera. He walked over, looked right into the camera, and gave a small smile. He then returned to what he was doing. I bet I knew what he was thinking. _Thank you for a new prospective._

**Core: And that is where the story halts.**

**Mystery: Seriously, why are you doing this? There are only like 30 other stories in this archive.**

**Core: Exactly.**

**Mystery: What?**

**Core: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Women

**A/N: Well, here it is; fueled entirely by Weird Al Yankovic polka. It wasn't easy, but here it is. I'm sorry it's been so long but the play button is pushed now. I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

**Samurai Sorcerer: 2 Women **

Nothing really major happened for a couple of weeks after the whole Viceroy incident. A few stankings (Bucky being most of them), a few killer robots here and there, but nothing too big. That is, until a peculiar Saturday morning. It started out the same; I woke up groggy, and went to find Randy, Norrisville High's fabled Ninja. He was in the basement, watching the news with a worried expression. He gestured for me to take a seat, and I was slightly disgusted and very confused by the image on the screen.

"Norrisville's High School's Samurai; friend or foe?" the anchorman announced. "This week alone, 3 families have turned up dead. Citizens are advised to lock doors and sleep in closets." I couldn't help but laugh a little. The screen went black. Randy's expression started to shift from concern to anger.

"What the juice Sage!?" Randy blurted. "How could you do this!?"

"Trust me when I say I didn't do this." I said as calmly as I could while being accused for murder. But to be honest, I wasn't sure at the time. Was I killing in my sleep? I had to consult my book on this. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my Samur-Omicon from my bed. I sat down on my bed and opened the book. The pages started flying and my eyelids felt heavy. I resisted the best I could, but I eventually gave in, and by eventually, I mean 5 seconds.

Symbols swirled around me as I fell to an urban neighborhood, brick walls everywhere you turned. A can of spray paint appeared out of thin air and sprayed a message on the wall behind me.

"It has been a while, Caroline." It wrote in huge graffiti letters.

"Who's Caroline?" I ask. No words followed my statement. The mystical can sprayed another message.

"In life, a girl's best friend trumps all." The message read.

"Oh great; a riddle that won't help me in life." I uttered. The can came up to me, obviously offended (wait, what!?), and sprayed blue paint in my face.

I jolted up, the book flying of my face. I looked out the only window in the room; the sky had turned black.

"How long was I out?" I asked myself. It was then that I heard the clashing of a katana against another. I suited up and headed downstairs.

When I got down there, I found the ninja fighting an average American teen girl stereotype holding a sword that looked like it weighed more than she did. I jumped towards the enemy, Orb Sword freshly materialized. By the time I landed, Randy was knocked unconscious.

"Who are you!?" I greeted her. She glanced at me. I recognized her instantly.

"Raven!?" I asked, confused.

"Yes me." She said maniacally. "I'm back!"

"But why are you back!? And why did you kill all those families!?" I screamed.

"Because, when you set me free, I ran to McFist's, I was hoping he was recruiting, and he was. His tinkerer, Viceroy said that our mom was here, and the only way to draw her out was to kill others. Also, I went insane." My duplicate replied.

"The only part that made sense was the part about the insanity. But you shall attune for your sins!" I said before closed my eyes and thrusted my sword at her chest. There was a clank and a shattering sound. I opened my eyes a little to find my orb had broken clean in half.

_ I'm so screwed. _I thought to myself. It was then that a Bo staff flew throw the window of the room, landing only inches from me. I picked it up and there was a note attached to it. It read "Never use your father's magic again. It will corrupt you. Instead, use my old weapons. Don't worry they are barely used. From, Caroline Viceroy A.K.A., your mother." The spray can from my Nomicon reappeared. It sprayed its earlier message. In real life, a girl's best friend trumps all.

_It all makes sense now. _I thought.

"Obsidian monster! TASTE MY DIAMOND!" I yelled (A/N: If you know much about Minecraft, that'll make sense). I once again thrusted my weapon at Raven, eyes wide open this time. It punctured her hard skin and light started to shine through. Then more. Then more still, my doppelganger screaming in pain all the while. After 10 minutes (and a quick game of Mahjong) Raven's body finally crumbled, revealing the green material it was made of.

Randy started to awaken from his unconscious state. I threw the staff aside and rushed to his aid pulled of his mask to see if he was okay. Further inspection found a few bumps and slight head trauma.

"I'm so sorry about this! If I didn't let her out she could of killed you but she tried to do that anyway but-" My rambling was cut short by Randy kissing me. I was surprised at first, but after a few seconds it felt natural, like this is what the universe wanted me to do or something along those lines.

We both pulled away, our faces crimson red with embarrassment.

"W-why did you d-do that?" I stammered in confusion and excitement.

"Consider it as my way of saying "Thanks for being there for me." I don't know what would have happened to me if it weren't for you." Randy replied. I went back to my room light headed.

When I got to my room, I noticed a DVD lying on my bed. I picked it up and put into my Surveillance Computer.

It revealed Viceroy with an afro and a woman who resembled me almost entirely.

"Hello Sage." Viceroy began. "If you are watching this video, than your mom and my sister, is going to confront the Sorcerer. She will fail, but your mother has informed me that the duty of the Samurai is to fend off evil and to defend the innocent, even at the cost of their lives. And that's why you must give yourself up to protect Norrisville." I shut it off and flopped down onto the bed, tears rolling down my cheeks, after all, it was okay to show emotion without someone to exploit them. Randy stepped in, apparently drawn to my sorrow.

"What's up Sage?" Randy asked.

"Well, I found out 3 things." I said. "1. Viceroy once had an afro." Randy bursted out laughing (I expected as much). Once he stopped, I continued. "2. Viceroy is my uncle. And 3. I have to give my life to stop the Sorcerer. And a fun fact for you, he's my dad and the only reason I'm up here is because he wants me to kill you." Randy went dead silent.

"I'm sorry about not telling you about that earlier." I said. I took in a breath and before I could continue, he smacked me across the face. It hurt.

"We need to go to the Game Hole." He said darkly. "We need to keep our minds as far as possible from that building and everything under and/or above it." Little did we know, Game Hole would give me 2 good things and 1 bad.

**A/N: Good night and please review. This chapter took a lot of effort.**


	5. Chapter 5: Final Kombat

**A/N: Welcome back readers. This is a chapter for all you gamers reading this. Now, I don't own Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja, or Mortal Kombat. One last thing before this chapter commences, I must inform you that this chapter contains Mortal Kombat style battles as well as spoilers to the episode "Der Monster Klub". Enjoy.**

**Samurai Sorcerer: Final Kombat**

When we had gotten to the shop Randy referred to as "The Game Hole", we entered and I was stricken by utter bliss. And by look of his face, Randy had forgotten that he was mad at me.

"Sage, welcome to the Game Hole." Randy said. We continued in and everyone in the joint started to stare at me, even the owner. As Randy headed back to the machines to start what would later be known as 'The Great Jack Hammer Incident of 2012', I went and inspected the titles, one that didn't come out of McFist Industries. I found only one that fit my needs. I took it up to the counter, and the owner (It said Greg on his name tag), looked completely surprised.

"Mortal Kombat 2011?" He asked. "This is a pretty intense game for a first timer. Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said. "I don't want anything that came out of McFist's money hole." I left; passing a giant robot that is the cause of the 'Great Jack Hammer Incident of 2012'.

I got back to my room, and threw the disc into my Computer. Thankfully, I made it out of scrapped Xbox 360s. I picked up one of the 4 controllers I found with the once deceased consoles and started playing. About 11 minutes later, Randy walked in, looking annoyed. I looked up from my game.

"Where the juice were you?" He asked as calmly as he could. "I just had to fight a giant robot."

"What else is new?" I asked, and returned to my game. Randy looked at the screen and noticed what I was doing. All I did was hold up a second controller, and when Randy accepted, it all started.

By the end of the weekend, Randy and I had played 30 rounds of Multiplayer MK (not to mention Randy threw up a couple of times before the announcer said "Fatality"). But it went a little bit farther than that.

Once Monday came, the day was greeted by a giant robot right before lunch. I headed outside into the courtyard to see the thing was about my size and armed with a gun. The Ninja was nowhere to be seen (which is pretty fair, considering I'm the daughter of his arch enemy), so I was on my own. While I was getting my Diamond Gauntlets (metal gloves) out of the seemingly bottomless pockets of my suit, a bullet clipped my left leg. Pain flooded through my brain as a liquid started trickling down my leg.

"That's it!" I yelled. I finally found my gauntlets and slipped them on. I rushed towards the robot, fists balled, and before I ran into it, I did the splits and punched the robot where the solar don't shine. It winced in pain. Staying on the theme of Johnny Cage, I ripped off the robot's head and threw it onto the ground. Then I tore off the torso and threw it onto the ground, causing the head to bounce up into the air. I grabbed it, oil still dripping from its open wound, and held it up in victory. A few nervous claps later, I left with my prize.

Rumor must have spread fast, because when I got to the cafeteria, people were calling the Samurai 'the Kombatant that they left behind". I limped to find Randy. He was with that Weinerman kid and the freaks of the school (what am I saying?). I continue to limp, but a giant arm blocked my way. I looked and saw the bully of the school, Bash Johnson, attached to it. He proceeded to pick me up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with." I said calmly. He hurled me over to Randy and laughed. Genuinely laughed. And let me just say that ticked me off.

"Hey Sage." Randy greeted me once I peeled myself off the floor. I took a seat and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. It was going pretty well until Randy unveiled my dad's method of Stanking. I was the first target too. The gothic Willy Wonka, Julian, arose atop the lunch table and yelled "Sage is in love with Randy!" Everyone laughed as my face turned beat red, sinking into my bench.

_It's not too bad. _I think to myself. _It was bound to come out eventually. But how did he find out? _I started to cry, not just from the humiliation, but also from the untreated flesh wound. I limped quickly off to the girl's locker room, still crying.

**Normal POV**

The 800 year old Sorcerer sit upon his stool in boredom, rat perched upon his shoulder.

"Hmm… it's been pretty quiet for a while." He uttered. "The day teenagers stop being hormonally stricken is the day I die." All of a sudden, a rattle from the pipes surrounding his island, and a woman popped out. She was in her mid 30s, wearing classic black samurai armor, and holding a giant katana.

"It's been a while Caroline, hasn't it?" the green man asked.

"Cut the crap Ancient!" Caroline said. "You know what I'm here to do!"

"Stall me until your daughter comes?" The Sorcerer answered. He took a deep inhale through the nose and said "Do you smell that?" Caroline shook her head.

"It's your daughter's sadness and embarrassment." He continued.

"No! Don't!" Caroline pleaded.

"Oh, but I must. It's how I make a living you know." The Sorcerer said before green fog went through one of the pipes leading to the surface.

**Sage's POV**

I continue to cry, waiting for someone to comfort me. Anyone! But when I saw green fog starting to enter the room, I ran for my sanity. I continue to run for the exit (the powers of dark magic doesn't work to well outside the school (learned that one the hard way)), when other students come towards me, running in panic. The last thing I remember was the roar of Stank'd students and screaming people.

**Randy's POV**

Man, I love my job. Sometimes I love it, others, not too much. Like right now; I'm fighting 4 Stank'd students on a giant spider web without Sage. Everything's PEACHY. But after destroying the precious red 20-sided dice (and leaving 7 people for dead on a web), I came across the unconscious form of my girlfriend, a newly formed white streak in her hair. I dropped her off at the nurse's office (first taking off my mask) and told the nurse, "Take good care of her."

**Sage's POV**

I flashed open, as if I had just I had awakened from a nightmare, or rather, I was living one. I examined at my surroundings; the nurse's office. I looked around for the man/woman in charge. She was right by where I was laying. Looking at her made a new feeling washed over me; a never-ending bloodlust. In response to this urge, I ripped out her heart and squashed it right in front of her eyes. She fell to the ground a bleeding wreck.

I walked into the deserted hallways; classes were likely back in session, and started towards the Gym. Something told me that were people there, dummies to test my new abilities on. I passed a mirror on my way; my pupils had completely disappeared and a single streak was left of my black hair. The rest was white.

I walked into the Gym and as luck would have it, there were 7 people hanging from a giant cob web, 6 victims were to be my target practice. The 7th, Julian, would be my messenger. In an instant, I was walking on air towards Principal Slimovitz. I grabbed his head, took a slight inhale, and screamed into his ear, purple waves rippling. After a few seconds, the other half of his head exploded.

"Migraine!" I yelled in the deepest voice that I could accomplish. The others puked, cried, or a combination of the two. All except Julian. He marveled at what I did.

Over the next few minutes, everybody was bloody, broken, or both. When I approached Julian, he was smiling creepily.

"You!" I said, pointing at him. "You are my messenger. Tell all that "The Queen of Endenia is taking over."" I freed him and dropped him onto the floor.

"No offense Sage, but why did you not let me experience the sweet thrill of death?" He asked.

"2 reasons. 1. You made me into this. 2. I need a messenger." I responded. He bowed and scurried away.

"There is no way I'm gonna lose this." I uttered to myself and started walking to the (former) Principal's office.

**Randy's POV**

With another crisis averted, I returned to a less extreme school requirement; Science Class. While Mrs. Driscoll droned on about something that wasn't important, Howard and I were passing inside jokes. But in the middle of class, Julian bursts in screaming "The Queen of Endenia is taking over. That is all she told me to say." As everybody else burst out laughing, I knew exactly what was going on. All of a sudden, the intercom switched on.

"Attention worms," the female voice. "I'm taking over. Also, I have a present for all you. Here it comes." I told Howard to cover his ears.

"Yeah right Cunningham," He responded. "And when I do that, you're going to punch me." I face palmed and quickly covered my ears as the voice inhaled. The mother of all screams followed. Heads started exploding all over. Thankfully, after the inhale, Howard got the message. After every head in the room, the voice said "That is all.", and turned off the intercom.

"Alright Howard I have a plan." I said confidently.

"Oh, great." Howard said sarcastically.

"The plan is, I go check out the office, all ninja like, while you go round up the survivors and flee." I said, annoyance tinting my statement. I slipped on the mask, the usual black ribbons overtaking my body, and Ninja Ran out of the room, Howard leaving behind me.

I made it to the Principal's Office, and when I got there, there was a surprising lack of staff. I heard a small chuckle from behind me and felt a chill go down my spine. I turned to see a pupil-less eyed Sage, all suited up.

"Hello Sindel." I said, trying to be clever.

"Awe, it thinks it knows what I am." Sage said slyly.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"All I can say is, The Stank found me." She said maliciously.

"This isn't chaos, this is genocide." I responded.

"You know something Randy," She asked. "Shoa Khan is about to cross over, if you know what I mean."

"I can't let that happen." I said.

"Too late, it's happening now." She said. The ground started to tremble. Cracks started to appear in the ground, green shining through as evil laughter sounded. An island arose from the ground, a green man on the left fighting a grown woman on the right. The end had begun.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is where the curtain starts to close. I was thinking about a sequel. Not sure yet. Anyway, I can promise 3 more chapters. Review. **

**P.S. Sorry about sorta morphing it into a crossover. **


	6. Chapter 6: Armageddon

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, everyone. I've been having serious writer's block for the last 2 months. But I hope to be writing for a while before one of those stops me again. Now, I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja, nor the MK references in this chapter. Sage's POV.**

**Samurai Sorcerer: Armageddon**

Screams of terror and evil laughter echoed. I stared at the stone structure that had risen in the courtyard. Half of me was cheering, the stank'd side, Sindel, that had allowed me to kill most of the people in the building, and what was left was sent screaming. The other half, the real me, was struggling for dominance, trying to take action against the evil.

"Are you happy?" Randy asked me. I turned to him.

"No," I said. "I'm not. I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted some payback, but the Stank took over when I was done. But I have one question; how could you tell Julian what he said?" Randy looked surprised, like I was the monster I was supposed to be.

"I didn't tell him that!" He retorted. "I only told Julian the secret of Stank-ing!"

"Then who-" I began, but an epiphany started to set in. I only knew one person who, A. Randy would tell anything to and, B. would do anything to get his name heard.

"HOWARD WIENERMAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing the roof to cave in. I moved for the open windows in the office.

"Where are heck are you going?" Randy asked.

"To get payback!" I responded, anger tinting my voice. "Keep the Sorcerer distracted until I get back." He gave a nod and jumped through the now open ceiling.

**Randy's POV**

I gave a sigh and looked to what lied before me. I started the slow ascent of the island. What creped me out was the number of skulls along the way. But I just kept reminding myself, _If the Ninja 800 years ago could lock him away, so can I, right?_

By the time I reached the top, the mystery woman, who looked like Sage 20 years from now, lying on the ground, near death. My vision quickly shifted to the green monster in golden shackles.

"Ah, a new challenger," The Sorcerer said maliciously. I growled quietly and drew my sword. "Quite a shame really, the true hero sent as a decoy while your little girlfriend is doing who knows what." I couldn't take his taunting anymore. I let out a yell and charged at him. A flash of green energy illuminated the area, and I was sent flying backwards into a nearby wall. Even with the suit on, the pain was still immense.

"What… the juice?" Were my last words before I blacked out from the pain.

**Sage's POV **

I started running after Howard, who hadn't gotten far because he had been looting pretty much everything during the confusion. After a few minutes, I caught up to him, pinning him to the pavement.

"Why?!" I screamed, tears dripping from my blank eyes.

"S-Sage?" Howard managed to stammer. "W-what happened to-" I quickly slammed him into a wall, causing various items to spill out.

"You ratted me out to Julian, you caused me to get Stank'd and you caused, THAT!" I turned Howard's head towards the island that had risen in the courtyard. He let out a long gasp. "Now beat it, before you screw something else up." I proceeded to throw him 5 blocks away. As my anger began to diminish, a sudden temperature rise replaced it with fear. I turned to see Randy suit was set in Ninja Rage mode, but something told me that it wasn't Randy in control. I ran to the island as fast as my legs could allow, which in my Samurai attire, is not very fast.

I finally made it to the island, and the heat was reaching unholy levels. I gave a sigh, a pant, and quickly began my ascent.

I got to the top, and indeed, it was the Ninja with the same eyes all Stank'd victims had; soulless.

"Out of my way, Ninja," I started. "My beef is with the Sorcerer, not you." Randy lowered his sword, as if that was going to stop me. I slid under the sword and rushed towards at the green evil incarnate that I had once called my dad. I opened my mouth to deliver a Sindel scream that would likely stop his 800 year old heart, but all he did in response was snap his fingers. Before I knew why he did that, Randy appeared between the two of us, and I was given a mouthful of fireball. I recoiled back, coughing up a little boiling vomit in the process.

"Ouch," I managed to croak, and then I realized that Randy had fried my vocal cords, and without her vocals, Sindel is near useless.

"Come on daughter dearest," The Sorcerer spoke. "Did you really think I didn't know the details for your Stank?" I gave a small growl. "Now, witness my superior power." An idea popped into my head when those words were said; the green orbs were the source of his power. Without them, he's just a pile of dust, waiting to blow away.

I made a break for my former father once more. Once again, Randy appeared to stop me. I withdrew my Nomicon, and beat Randy out of the way with it. The book, handed down from generation to generation, went up in flames as I ran past my father's last marionette. My father didn't put up much of a fight over his orbs as I snatched them from his hands. With these in my hands, I had to do one thing before it was over, before I could close the book on this.

My hand began to give off green energy, and the Sorcerer began to float in the air against his will, the same green energy lifting him. I then removed his limbs with one swift motion. I proceeded to turn what was left upside down, and sent him plummeting towards the ground. But before his head went splat, I could swear that the Sorcerer mouthed, "Thank you", but regardless, his head till went splat.

It was done. The green Stank cloud left Randy and me, but before I could do anything, the world began to spin, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Alright guys, one last chapter in this story. Hard to believe that this story was once an embodiment of procrastination. Anyway, review, whether it be good or bad. Also, say if you want a sequel, because I have some ideas. Alright, see ya next time. **


	7. Chapter 7: Independence

**A/N: Welcome everyone, to the final chapter of Samurai Sorcerer. I'm sorry it has to end, but, look at it this way, this story was all out of procrastination anyway. But to be honest, I've loved writing it, and seeing how you all reacted to it. So, without further ado, I own nothing but my OC, Sage.**

**Samurai Sorcerer: Independence**

I stayed in that coma for what I suspected was a month, finally waking up in a cold sweat in a hospital bed. When I awoke, my hands were trembling, because for that estimated time period, I was forced to relive the events of that day, over and over. And my worst realization at that moment was that the Stank hadn't left my body. That's right folks; I'm a Sindel/Ermac hybrid for the rest of my life. I screamed then and jumped out the window, only realizing that it was 5 stories up while I was free falling. I landed, though, only breaking my left ankle. Without any hesitation, I hobbled into the nearby forest, finding a large clearing that I would call home.

Randy managed to find me a few days later, while I was trying to control the power the orbs, now being used as a mystical hair band.

"Why did you leave?" Randy asked me.

"Being rather straight forward, aren't we?" I asked him.

"I repeat; why did you leave?" Randy repeated, irritation tinting his voice. I gave a sigh.

"I can't go back, not after what I've done." I answered. "Plus, the Stank hasn't left me. It could happen again if I'm pushed far enough."

"I understand." Randy said. "Just one thing," he tossed me a disc and walked off. I stared at the title; Mortal Kombat 2011. I shed a single tear, and placed it in my hair, behind the green stones, putting a large knock in my hair to keep everything in place.

**Meanwhile…**

Green mist was circling the once again small island. The Sorcerer's pet rat was celebrating his master's death, but his party was cut short by his master appearing from the mist, fully healed.

"Stop that!" The Sorcerer yelled. The rat stopped and his head drooped. "Sage," he continued to himself. "This isn't over, not by a long shot."

**A/N: And that's it. Please review and say if I should make a sequel.**


End file.
